narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ikado Kurosu vs Xuu Hyuga
Xuu Sits in a tree awaiting a passerby to come so he can rob them, he is about to fall asleep when Ikado Kurosu walks by. He jumps down and ambushes him. ---- "Hey stop where you are and give me your money" Xuu orders "HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Ikado says obviously startled. "I said give me all of your money" Xuu says activating his byakugan and getting into fighting stance, "Unless you want to die" "Awww. C'mon not my allowance!" says Ikado starting to get pissed of. Xuu moves quickly and then strikes this ninja using the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. "2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms" hitting him 64 times and knocking him on his ass. "Just hand it over" "Ouch! Don't do that, you startled me." says Ikado as he stands up. "Then hand over your money boy" he says as he prepares the Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms. "Don't think so." says another Ikado behind Xuu with a katana aimed at his point-blank spot. "Rotation!" Xuu says as he spins creating a barrier to repel this young ninja "Hm. Not bad, but can you handle this? Fire Release: Dragon Storm Technique!" says Ikado while he shoots a stream of condensed fire into the air. While spinning Xuu sees the fire and continues to use rotation, but the coloration changes and reflects white lightning as he prepares the Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin Bomb, he completely converts his chakra into lightning and expands it outwards in all directions with a destructive wave of electric energy and power as the rotation seems to explode with him at the epicenter. "Hm. That's an interesting technique, now how to counter it... there this should do the trick. Summoning Technique: Ropes!" the ropes started to slow down Xuu. The ropes are shredded by the force of the rotation and Ikado gets hit by the blast The ropes, shredded by the blast, uncovered dozens of paper bombs that exploded at point-blank range. Xuu quickly uses the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms on the paper bombs but a few are missed and he gets flung into a tree, he gets up and dashes towards Ikado with the intent to kill " Forgot one thing..." Ikado then points up. Xuu doesnt look up he just keeps charging forward. "Tajuu kage bushin no jutsu" he says making clones "I told you now you'll die. Fire Release: Dragon Storm Dive!" the previous fire shot then transforms into a giant dragon that dives to the ground, causing a massive explosion The main clone starts to spin as all 15 spin creating a gigantic rotation. "Eight Trigrams Palms God Rotation!" they say deflecting it by a large barrier "Where is it? There! Wind Release: Concentrated Wind Shots!" Ikado then fires multiple wind shots. the clones vanish and in the cloud of smoke the real Xuu appears and slams into Ikado using his Eight Trigrams Two Hundred Fifty Six Stikes and knocks the kid out, he then robs him like planned originally and leaves. "Wrong... wallet!" the wallet then explodes in a massive blast. "Shiot!" he yells as he drops it but still walks away